Laundry Day
by Amaya.Pierce
Summary: --ONE SHOT-- It was a rainy, yet normal Sunday afternoon in the Sohma household. Tohru was doing the laundry, Yuki was finishing homework, Kyo was sleeping.. and a secret love note was found.


Ohayo minna-san!

Wow, it's been so long.. Well, one good thing, I use more grammar now! ((anal anal anal..))

Um.. Yeah, just a bit of a drabble. I'm listening to Scarborough Fair by Simon and Garfunkle on repeat ((These people are LOVE)). I'm just so utterly bored, and I'm waiting for my laundry to dry..

Oh, and for future reference, I have this horrible habit of spelling things in an english way ((Go figure, I live in Florida)), so I'm sorry if it bugs you.

KyoXTohru for ever! :D

* * *

The door slid open, and Tohru made her way through with a small basket under her arm. It was Sunday, and particularly wet outside. On days like these, Shigure would go to the main house, and bug Hatori to know death, Kyo would sleep in, and Yuki would be watching TV, or finishing up some homework on the kotatsu. If needed though, he would help her with her chores. Tohru wasn't one to let him though, she thought that it wouldn't be fair.

Currently, Tohru was carrying her clothing to her room. She was going to fold up her belongings, and hang what she needed too, and then get to Kyo's clothing. Yuki's had been the first load done, hers coming second, Kyo's third, and Shigure's last.

Hanging the last of her uniforms, she quickly, yet quietly left her room, and headed down the hall to Kyo's room.

'I wonder if Kyo-kun is still asleep..' Tohru thought to herself. It was miraculous, how much the rain effected a cats life. Even if they were human for most of their time.

Tohru came to a halt at the end of the hall, and knocked on the side of Kyo's sliding door, as to not break the paper. "Kyo-kun..?" Tohru muttered as she slowly opened the door.

Walking in a bit, she saw that Kyo was, infact, asleep still. Looking at his sleeping form, Tohru couldn't help but smile. He just seemed so calm, and peaceful. If it weren't for the Zodiac's curse on the orange haired boy, there was no doubt in the world that she would hug him a million times over. But alas, her thoughts caught up with her, and she went to get the sleeping ones laundry.

As she picked up his pants, he checked the pockets, so she wouldn't wash anything important. While checking his beige colored pants, she found a piece of paper inside. She was about to drop the pants, and put the letter next to Kyo's bed, but the fact that her name was written on the front had intrigued her.

She knew better than to go through his stuff, so she decided against it. She left it at Kyo's bed side, and hoped that he would give it to her when he awoke. For now, she only had two things to focus on. The laundry, and her plans for lunch.

She took his clothing down the stairs, and into the laundry room. She put in his load, added the detergent, and set it to wash for about a half hour.

'Another job well done!' thought Tohru as she slid the door, closing it. She walked over to the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

"Hmm.. We had Leeks last night, so I don't think Kyo would like that very much.. Maybe I can make some Miso soup, and cook some fish..and rice too.." Tohru muttered, while pulling out the ingredients to her upcoming meal. As she closed the door, she caught site of purple hair in her vision.

"Oh! Good after noon Sohma-kun! How's your homework coming along?" Tohru asked cheerfully. Yuki smiled slightly. He loved how she would always be so kind, and thoughtful. In some ways though, it made him hate himself, for there had been to many situations where he completely bypassed her problems.

"I'm almost done with it actually. But I heard you muttering, and thought I'd drop in, and see if you needed any help." Yuki offered with a smile.

"Oh, that's alright! You should finish your homework now so you won't have to worry about it later! and plus, it just wouldn't be fair if you helped!" Tohru stated. Yuki's smile widened a bit, already knowing the answer that came his way. Though he knew, he couldn't help but offer.

"Whatever you say Honda-san. If you need me though, don't be afraid to ask for help." Yuki said. Tohru couldn't help but think of how well fit the name "Prince Charming' was for Yuki. He truly did know how to make a girl blush.

'No time for blushing now though, I have to start lunch!' Tohru thought, with a sudden strike of determination coursing through her veins. She turned the stove on, and began on the fish.

* * *

'Ugh...I hate the rain' Thought Kyo, as he started stretching. He didn't understand why the rain made cats so tired, but whatever it was, he hated it. It prevented him from training, and lacked his ability to attempt to socialize with the only female of the house.

Yawning, he through of his covers, and slung his feet over the edge to get up. Before he could do that though, he saw a small piece of paper, with Tohru's name scribbled on the top lying on his bedside. Kyo's russet eyes widened in horror.

'Oh crap, who put that there? Was it Tohru? Oh yeah, today's laundry day.. Shit! I should have taken it out of my pocket, why was I such a fool?!' He thought Angrily to himself. Thoughts of Tohru reading it ran through Kyo's mind, and soon enough,he put on a pair of pants with a black under shirt, and an unbuttoned red over shirt, and rushed downstairs, note in hand.

He checked the laundry room, only to be greeted with the aroma of their detergent, and the sounds of the washing machine rumbling. "Shit.." Kyo muttered to himself, as he slid the note into his pocket. He then rushed his feet to the kitchen, where he saw Tohru cooking, with a small smile on her face.

Tohru turned around, and instantly, her smiled widened. "Kyo-kun! You're awake!" Tohru said. She noted that he wasn't to ecstatic to see her. Then again, he never really did let his happiness sink through his skin."Is the rain bothering you? Oh, I hope it stops soon.." Tohru said. Kyo smirked just the slightest bit. She cared for him, it was apparent, but he loved hearing her worry about him. It made him feel wanted.

"No, that's not it.. Um, Did you happen to come across a letter when you were getting my laundry?" Kyo asked. He crossed his fingers, in hopes she would say no. Yuki or Shigure could have read it, and it wouldn't be as bad as her reading it.

"Actually,I did. but I put by your bed, because I didn't want to invade your privacy. I thought that if you wanted me to read it, you'd give it to me." Tohru said with a smile, as she turned around to keep an eye on the fish. In the corner of her eye, she saw Kyo put down something folded, and white on the counter space next to her. "I'll be upstairs." Kyo stated as he started walking away. Tohru watched his back as it exited the kitchen, and turned her attention to the letter. She picked it up gently, and slowly unfolded it,slightly scarred of what was on the inside..

"Dear Tohru,

There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now.

It's not the easiest of things to say, but I know that if I don't tell you soon, I might explode from keeping it in.

I just wanted to let you know that I care about you..a lot.

I'm not sure how to put it into proper terms without sounding like a goof ball or something..

But I guess the only words I can say are "I Love You".

-Kyo"

Tohru's eyes widened in shock. Kyo loved her? She almost thought the letter in her hand to be imaginary. Ever since she saw his true form, She started to deeply care for Kyo, almost to the point of love. But she never expected to have her feelings returned to her. The thought warmed her heart instantly, and brought a smile to her face.

'Kyo loves me..' She thought. And then, it struck her.

"Oh no! The Fish!" She shouted, as she quickly turned off the stove.

* * *

"Oh god, what was I thinking?" Kyo thought, as he sat on his bed. He was currently in a state of regret. He wish he didn't give her that letter. What if she didn't return his feelings? What if she thought he was joking? The possibilities were endless when it came to her.

Kyo leaned back into his bed, and closed his eyes, imagining her were on the roof. Because of the rain, he decided against going outside. The rain just liked to fuck with him, didn't it?

He sighed, as he turned over onto his side. The only thoughts running through his mind were regrets of giving her the letter.

Kyo suddenly jumped. There was a tapping at his door. His heart beat began to race rapidly. It was probably Tohru, coming here to say that she didn't care about him like that, or to say that she cared for him too, thinking he meant it in a platonic. Did she even know the meaning of platonic?

"Kyo-kun?" Her voice rang. He straightened his figure, and took a deep breath, deciding that he wouldn't let this effect him to harshly. When training in the mountains, he learned not to dwell on what you didn't get, but what you were going to get.

"Yeah, come in," Kyo sighed. 'Come on Kyo, take it like a man..'

The door slid to an open, and in came Tohru, letter at hand, and a small tremble about her body. Kyo couldn't help but think of how cute it was, how she would get nervous.

"U-um.. I read the note.. And I wanted to say something." Tohru stated. The trembling of her body caused her to have a shakey voice. Kyo closed his eyes, preparing for the damage that was to come his way.

"Well.. I just want to say that I.." Tohru took in a breath, "I love you too, Kyo-kun.." She finished, her face now resembling a tomato. Kyo's eyes widened in shock, and he turned to look at her. Was she insane? Or was this all a dream?

Kyo got up from his bed, and slowly made his way over to Tohru. Using his hand to lift her face, so they were making eye contact, he planted a simple kiss on her lips. Tohru gasped a bit, but soon closed her eyes, and took everything in.

It was a pleasant kiss, nothing to forward. The two of them broke apart, and took a long glance at each other. It was really happening, none of this was a dream.

Kyo's mouth soon curved into a smile, and he kissed her again, making sure not to make to much body contact. The last thing he wanted was to be transformed into a small orange fur-ball.

Tohru smiled as he kissed her again, this time with a bit more passion. All this time, she thought he would reject her completely, and yet here she was, finally kissing the one she adored.

No one in the world would ever get the logic of this, but both Tohru and Kyo agreed that Laundry Days weren't half bad.

* * *

FINISHED!

Ok, so a bit of background info. When I was a little 6th grader, I became obsessed with this show. Soon, I started watching it less and less, and almost to a point where I forgot about the existence of it!

But just the other day, I couldn't help but smile as I saw an AMV of a fruits baskets, with a favourite song of mine. After watching that video, I just HAD to pick up the manga again!

So, in the beginning of this story, I was listening to Simon and Garfunkles "Scarborough Fair", but soon switched over to a Demo song of Paramore's, called "Adore".That's why at the end, it's all fluffeh and stuff.

Hope you enjoyed the one shot! It's been so long since I've written something, tell me if I need to improve on stuff!

Byebye!


End file.
